Teach Me
by Aklee
Summary: An unexpected break up leads to more than Taichi or Yamato ever wished to learn.


**Author's Note:** For Kim and the (literal) pains of growing older.

* * *

"I heard the cheerleader broke up with you."

"Shut up, Yamato."

"Why'd that happen?"

"Shut up."

Yamato grinned at his best friend. "So let me get this straight. It took you an entire month to figure out she likes you, two weeks for you to get round to asking her out and less than three days for her to dump you."

"_Shut up_."

"Really wasn't worth all the trouble you went to to spy on her, was it?"

"Yeah, well, not everyone can be as obvious about their feelings as _Jun_."

Yamato laughed and continued unfazed. "So? What happened?"

"As if I'd ever tell you," Taichi grumbled. _Trust Yamato to be in such an uncharacteristically good mood when I'm feeling like complete shit._

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."

For the first time, Taichi thought he saw a flash of concern in his friend's cobalt eyes. He shifted in his chair and sighed, then rested his head back in his hands.

"Taichi?"

He mumbled something indiscernible into the table.

"What?"

"She said I was a bad kisser."

A flicker of disbelief crossed Yamato's features at the admission. Then suddenly, he burst into laughter. It took him a moment to realise that the brunet's expression hadn't changed at all. "Oh, shit. You're serious," he said, and he started laughing even harder than before.

Taichi practically growled.

Yamato continued to chuckle. "You've got to be kidding."

"It's not like you have much more experience with girls than I do!"

"And yet, not a single one of them has ever complained."

"You're so modest." Taichi said sarcastically.

Yamato tried to smother his grin. "Humility is for losers with no talent."

"Yeah?" Taichi stood up abruptly. "Then why don't you teach me, Mr. I'm-A-Bloody-Perfect-Rockstar?"

That seemed to catch Yamato by surprise. "What?"

"You heard me." He straightened even more and stared at the blond. "Teach me how to kiss, Yamato."

"You're joking," Yamato choked out.

"Nope."

"You've lost your mind!"

Taichi just smirked.

"_I'm not going to freaking kiss you!_"

Taichi found himself enjoying his best friend's discomfort probably more than he should have. He edged forward. "Why not? We're just acting. It's not like we'll really be kissing."

Yamato seemed to recoil in horror.

"I _dare_ you."

Taichi could almost sense Yamato's brain going into overdrive**. **He knew Yamato was trying to discern whether or not he was being serious, and whether or not he could call his bluff. Taichi's smirk widened in an attempt to tempt him, taunt him, entice him into agreeing. The opportunity to teach his usually self-assured friend a lesson was long overdue.

"I'm not going to kiss you," Yamato repeated with quiet resolution.

"I thought as much," Taichi replied right away. He could tell that his tone was beginning to irk Yamato. "But what about the lead up to the kiss? That's what girls swoon over the most, don't they? Surely, you can teach me that."

Yamato was about to say something but Taichi spoke again.

"But if you're so insecure, Yamato, about having another boy in even close proxi–"

"I'm _not_–" Yamato glared at him murderously.

"Then you should have no problem with–"

"Why would I even agree to do this?"

"To prove you can, of course." The challenge was there, laid down as light as a feather. Taichi watched as Yamato's eyes narrowed and they regarded him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Fine," he snapped as he made his way over**. **He grabbed Taichi's hand and put it on his shoulder, and positioned himself in such a way that he could comfortably rest his own hands on either side of the brunet's hips. "Look up at me," Yamato barked.

"Is that the tone you use on all the girls, Yama?"

"Shut up." The blond took Taichi's chin between his thumb and forefinger, yanking it upward. "And then you kiss her," he said tautly.

"I'm disappointed." Taichi's eyes sparkled mischievously and he knew that Yamato was very seriously checking the urge to punch him in the face. All he needed to do was keep up this charade long enough to freak Yamato out – as he knew his friend invariably would. There was going to be a certain level of satisfaction with breaking through his cool and often infuriatingly superior attitude on a day that Taichi himself had suffered a huge blow to his confidence. "No longing glances? No whispered words of affection? None of your poetic one line–"

The touch was so unexpected that Taichi felt his breath catch.

Yamato gently grazed his thumb over Taichi's lips, a look of piercing concentration in his deep blue eyes. "You don't _tell_ her," he murmured in a strangely low voice. "Show her." He trailed his thumb to the corner of Taichi's mouth and then caressed his cheek.

Taichi wet his lips slightly. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was sure that Yamato was trying to beat him at his own game. _But did he have to look at him so fucking intensely?_ Trying to focus on the fact that the blond was playing along just like he was, Taichi leaned up until Yamato's fringe tickled his forehead. Yamato's eyes widened in response.

"Now what?" he heard himself ask.

Yamato swallowed. "And then you just tilt you head a little... like... like..."

There was only a tiny gap left between them now and Taichi could feel Yamato's breath on his face. He was suddenly finding it increasingly difficult to breath. "Like this," he finished, his face closing in still. His own voice was barely above a whisper now.

_This is enough!_ Taichi's brain screamed at him. But the problem was that Yamato wasn't backing away either. In fact, he seemed to be getting closer despite the delicate blush that crept up his neck.

Taichi moved the hand on Yamato's shoulder until it was cupping the blond's neck, his fingers lacing through his soft hair. The heat coming off his body was making Taichi's skin tingle in response.

He saw Yamato swallow heavily again. The tips of ears burnt bright red.

Suddenly, this didn't feel like a joke any more.

Because try as he might, Taichi couldn't seem to tear himself away. He felt as if he was transfixed by Yamato's hypnotic gaze. His smirk faded as he realised that it wasn't about him being _unable_ to pull away, he just didn't seem to _want_ to any more. It felt like the whole room was swaying dangerously and all he could concentrate on was the way Yamato's eyes were still fiercely locked on his, and how the blond parted his lips ever so slightly, and the the incessant pull between them that was becoming almost painful to resist.

Taichi had no idea who moved first.

One second he was staring at his friend, and the next Taichi's mouth was moving deftly against Yamato's. It wasn't a particularly gentle kiss either. Taichi found himself attacking Yamato's lips with the same force and unrestrained emotion that would surge through him whenever they fought each other in the Digital World. Yamato tugged on Taichi's hair to bring him even closer and the whole thing was becoming a sort of desperate frenzy with their tongues brushing, mouths straining, breaths mingling and teeth nipping at one another.

Taichi slipped his fingers under the hem of the blond's shirt and ran his fingertips over his cool skin as his tongue traced a similar pattern in Yamato's mouth. Taichi felt the blond shudder and cling to him as if scared that he would simply unravel in his arms. Taichi's touch became firmer and more adventurous as he groaned further into the kiss. In response, Yamato explored the hard muscles of Taichi's chest, his fingers splaying across his torso and leaving a trail of fire as he made his way down to Taichi's stomach. The brunet drank in everything – the way Yamato smelt, his taste and the feel of his hot skin against his. When Yamato tilted his head away to catch his breath, he yanked him right back and kissed him even more hungrily than before.

He felt an overwhelming sense of liberation – as if he was finally letting go after holding back for so long – a feeling that didn't make any sense to him. All Taichi knew was that the more he kissed Yamato Ishida, the more he wanted. The more he _craved_. The taste of Yamato on his lips was like drinking from a fountain which rather than quenching his yearning served only to increase his thirst manifold. Every time Yamato shifted to press their bodies closer, every brush of his mouth, every soft moan and tiny gasp, every hesitant caress and unconscious tug, ignited the thrill of _want_ in Taichi that was so new and thoroughly exhilarating that it almost floored him.

Even then, it wasn't _enough_...

As he wondered how Yamato would react if his hand inched a little lower, the door creaked open and Taichi broke away immediately.

"Nii-san!"

He registered Yamato's utterly bewildered expression right before someone attacked him around the middle. "Oomph!"

"Nii-san! I heard what happened and I'm so sorry!"

"W-what?"

Hikari had her arms around his waist in such a death-like grip that he found it hard to breathe... or maybe he was still breathless from what they had been doing before. From the corner of his eye he spied Yamato trying to smooth down his hair and clothes. "H-Hikari."

Hikari prattled on about how his girlfriend – whose name he had already forgotten – was clearly not good enough for him and provided a host of assurances regarding how any girl would be lucky to date him. Her voice sounded shrill and unbearable to his ears after the silence of just seconds ago.

For once, Taichi didn't give a shit about what his sister was saying. He peered around desperately to see Yamato's face.

The blond seemed to be cowering in the corner. His eyes were wide with trepidation as he realised that Hikari was effectively blocking the door and, consequently, his singular means of escape.

"I'm sure you'll find someone better!" Hikari continued.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you all right?" she asked as she peered up at his face worriedly.

Taichi's reply was short and dismissive as he unsuccessfully attempted to untangle himself from his sister's embrace. "It's not a big deal. I'm fine."

"It's a good thing I caught you when I did."

Taichi tried not to choke.

"And it's such a good thing you have a friend like Yamato who can help you get over her," Hikari went on undeterred.

Yamato flushed scarlet.

It was then that the bell rang, saving Taichi from having to respond.

"Are you coming?" Hikari asked, finally releasing her grip around his waist.

But Taichi's eyes were glued to his best friend who was determinately, stubbornly,_ pointedly_ not meeting his gaze.

"We're going to be late," Hikari prompted.

"I'll catch up with you later," Taichi said without even turning to look at her.

"Are you sure–"

"_Yes_," he hissed in a tone that he had never used with her before.

He had no idea how she reacted because he still didn't glance at her. But as quickly as she'd come, Hikari disappeared out of the classroom.

Yamato's shoulders sagged with relief at her departure and he lost no time in hastening towards the exit. But to do so, he first had to pass Taichi. Despite his obvious attempts to prevent this, their eyes met again. A mistake – for once more, Taichi fell under the magnetic spell of Yamato's heavy gaze and everything stood still.

Neither of them moved.

Neither of them said anything.

All they did was stare at each another, the heaviness of what had happened screaming louder than any words could.

As the silence stretched on, Taichi felt hysteria bubble up inside of him. _Want to help me forget all about her?_ he would have joked if his throat hadn't felt so dry and Yamato didn't look as white as a sheet and if everything hadn't stopped being funny. Taichi realised that what he wanted – what he _really_ wanted – was to reach out and touch Yamato and, in some way shatter his dark, inscrutable expression. He wanted some tiny clue into what the blond was thinking.

"We should get to class," he said finally in an unrecognisable, strained voice. His throat was so hoarse that it almost hurt to talk.

"Y-yeah."

Taichi didn't remember ever feeling as awkward as he did as the two of them headed towards the exit. He reached for the door at the same time that Yamato did and their hands brushed for less than a second. An electric jolt surged through his entire body at the contact.

Yamato snatched his arm away as if he'd been burned. He stared at the corridor, the window, the floor, the key hole, the wall... basically, anywhere and everywhere but his best friend.

"Yamato..."

With a flurry of movement, Yamato yanked open the door and practically sped down the hallway.

Taichi watched until he turned the corner out of sight.

Then he let out the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

_What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it.Leave a review :)


End file.
